A New Life
by cheekyangel91
Summary: Harry and Hermione disappear after the final battle to start a new life away from those who want to manipulate them. Warning: slight Molly bashing! H/Hr, RL/NT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The final battle had just ended. The Great Hall looked as those a hurricane had just passed through it. The walls had scorch marks were stray spells had hit it. The floor was red with blood from the wounded and dead. Despite this, it was the centre where changes affecting the wizarding world were taking place. Plans were being made to capture the remaining Death Eaters. New laws and their implementation being discussed. The survivors and wounded were being treated. Plans were being made to hold a ceremony for those who died fighting Voldemort and his followers. All the while this was going on, no one noticed Harry and Hermione slip out of the hall and leave Hogwarts.

"Finally, we can leave" said Harry as they made their way towards Hogwarts gates. Hermione smiled her agreement.

In the past few weeks before the battle, Harry had accidentally come upon a batch of love potions and curiosity had prompted him to hide in the shadows with his invisibility cloak. What he saw next made his blood boil.

_Flashback_

_Harry stood at the back of the room, safely hidden under his invisibility cloak and the shadows. From his position, he had a good view of the room he had chanced across. A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley entered followed by Ginny. Both went to the cauldron to check on the love potion._

"_It's done. Ginny, you know what you have to do. This is for your future and that of the family," said Mrs. Weasley, "Just pour a few drops into Harry's juice starting tomorrow."_

"_Yes Mum" was the only thing Ginny said. She hated to do this but she didn't have the courage to fight against her mother. She was betraying her two best friends but she couldn't help it. She hoped that they would give her a chance to explain and may be forgive her, if they ever found out._

_Harry was shocked the very people he had treated as family planning to do something like this to him. He didn't want to believe it but he had just seen the proof with his eyes. His mind in confusion as to the reason for what he saw, Harry made his way to the room he shared with Ron. The only clear thought in his mind was that Hermione had to know about Mrs. Weasley's plan. He decided that it would be a good time to tell Hermione of his feelings for her._

_When he reached his room, he saw Hermione there but Ron was nowhere around. Deciding that this was a good time as any, Harry closed the door and made his way over to Hermione._

"_Hey Mione, I have something important to tell," Hermione looked up from her book to see a very worried looking Harry in front of her. Harry continued, "Before you say anything just hear me out. I just heard Mrs. Weasley say that she wants Ginny to use love potions on me. In fact she has already prepared it and wants Ginny to give me the first dose tomorrow. I want you to know something in case they succeed. I have always wanted to tell you this but was afraid to lose your friendship," taking a deep breath and gathering his Gryffindor courage Harry said, "Hermione, you are the most important person in my life and I love you, more than a friend. I have loved you since fourth year when you stood by my side throughout the tournament."_

_Hermione sat there shocked. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Looking up at Harry, she said "You love me? I never thought you'd love me. I've been in love with you since the end of third year but..."_

_She was interrupted when Harry pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. This seemed to open a flood gate in both of them to pour out their feelings and thoughts. They sat on Harry's bed and spoke about their future and Mrs. Weasley's plans until they were called down for dinner._

_End Flashback_

Needless to say Harry and Hermione were cautious around the Weasley's after that. If any of the Weasleys noticed this they kept quiet. Harry and Hermione also kept their relationship a secret. They didn't want anyone to know before they were ready.

The pair had made it to Madam Rosmerta's and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron from there they went to muggle London. Taking a taxi, they arrived at the airport just in time to board their fight to Australia as Mr. James Price and Miss Jean Moss.

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts_

Ron was the first to notice that neither Harry nor Hermione were in the Great Hall. Thinking that they might have wandered to another area of the castle, Ron went to look for them. Two hours and searching every area of Hogwarts later, Ron returned to the Great Hall. Remus was the first to notice Ron enter the Hall and look worried.

Walking up to Ron, Remus asked, "What is it Ron? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Harry or Hermione anywhere in the castle." As expected this statement, caused utter chaos to reign in the hall. Search parties were formed to look for the missing teens all the while everyone questioned Ron.

Amelia Bones had broken away from the group around Ron and floo called the DMLE to order her aurors to question the Death Eaters to check that the two teens had not been captured by fleeing Death Eaters. She had just received her answer when Fawkes flamed into the Great Hall and flew to Remus, handing him a note.

"It's from Harry and Hermione" said Remus before reading it out loud.

_Dear Remus (and everyone present),_

_Hermione and I are fine. We have decided that apart for a few people, we don't trust anyone in magical Britain anymore and as such have decided to leave and never return. We are sorry but seeing that if we lived there our lives would not have been ours we decided to leave. Ask Mrs. Weasley, she'll know what I mean. After all it was her idea to douse me with love potions._

_Don't bother looking for us as we clearly are not coming back and have already set up a life for ourselves as far away from Britain as we can without leaving the planet._

_Love_

_Harry and Hermione_

_(I solemnly swear I am upto no good.)_

When Remus finished, all eyes were turned to the Weasley Matriarch and none of them were friendly. Arthur was the first to speak, "Why Molly?"

"I just wanted him to be a part of our family. I know he had feelings for Ginny and thought he just needed a little push," answered Molly while looking guilty, all the while cursing Harry for doing this to her.

"Stop lying mum. You wanted Harry's money and you were willing to use any means to get it. Even dousing your own daughter with love potions. Yes mum, I discovered the ones you used on me. How could you do that your daughter and the boy you claimed as your adopted son?" Ginny stepped forward as she said this.

Amelia decided it would be a good thing to arrest Molly now before things got worse. Judging by the looks around her, it wasn't going to be long before things did get bad. She stunned Molly and told to aurors to escort the Weasley Matriarch to the Ministry for questioning.

Once Amelia left with the Weasleys, things started to calm down. Everyone went back to doing what they were before the incident. Although they whispered about what they had witnessed and whether Harry and Hermione would really never come back. Remus and Tonks took this opportunity to slip out unnoticed and made their way to a secluded classroom to read Harry's real message.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Eleven years had passed since the end of the war and Harry and Hermione's disappearance. Many people had been sent out to look for the pair but all had returned with no news. Except Remus and Tonks, they had found Harry and Hermione and sent a letter back to the Ministry saying that they were staying with the pair and not to look for either couple as they were not coming back.

Harry and Hermione had found Hermione's parents a week after arriving in Australia and returned their memories to them. At first the Granger's were angry that their daughter having to protect them but after Harry explained the reasons, they accepted the fact that they would be useless if witches or wizards attacked them.

A year later Remus and Tonks had joined the small family and were present when Harry and Hermione got married. Both had gotten jobs at the Australian Ministry of Magic as liaisons with sentimental beings.

Their small family had grown after a couple of years. They were now escorting Alex Price and Teddy Lupin for their first year at The Australian School for Magic. Both Harry and Hermione had told the children about their past which had been accepted but only after a lot of questions. The two children were hugged, kissed and given last minute advised before they entered the school grounds. Harry and Hermione gathered their children, Rose, Michael and Lily, and Remus and Tonks doing the same with their children, Sophia and Annabelle as the family left for home.


End file.
